


He Loves You

by freckledandspectacled



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Choking, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: 4x14 prediction based on a photo that was released.





	He Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> That photo sure was something, huh? It gave me ideas.

When he visits for the second time, it isn’t long before Oswald gets his fingers wrapped around Edward Nygma’s throat. He’s going to throttle him until he’s purple, until the smile from his face disappears as he desperately gasps for air. Oswald doesn’t care about the guard, doesn’t care about the terrified look in Edward’s wide brown eyes, even as his grip loosens slightly at the sight of it. Edward grabs the front of his uniform, tries to shove him off, tries to push him away. 

“Oswald—stop it, _stop_.”  He wheezes, gasps for air. He blinks in rapid succession, and then the fear and apprehension on his face turns to anger, transforming his visage.

“You _imbecile_. Stop it _now_.” Oswald does not, tightening his grip and growling at him. Edward thought he was so high above him, did he? Oswald will just have to bring him down to his level.

“He _loves_ you,” Edward chokes out. Oswald’s grip falters, and Edward uses the reprieve to gasp for air. 

“Edward loves you,” he says, and Oswald doesn’t understand. If anything, it makes him angrier. 

“What the hell are you trying to pull?” Oswald hisses, thumb crushing down on his Adam’s apple. Edward chokes, eyes narrowing.

“He missed you,” Edward rasps, a dangerous glint somewhere in the dark pools of his irises that wasn’t there before. 

“Who?” Oswald asks, strong fingers like steel around Edward’s neck. 

“Me. Not-me. Both of us. _I love you_ ,” Edward says. Oswald’s eyes widen, and he doesn’t even realize he’s taken his hands off Edward until the other man clears his throat, smiling maliciously down at him, fingers still curled in his uniform. 

“Consider this a second chance. _Don’t_ screw it up with him this time. I’ve worked _too_ hard for you to ruin everything again,” Edward says, wagging a warning finger in his face like he’s telling off a difficult child. 

“And who might _you_ be?” Oswald asks. Edward smiles so wide it’s like his face has split in two. 

“I’m the _Riddler_ ,” Edward says, removing his other hand from Oswald’s uniform so he can spread both theatrically on either side of himself, taking a step back in order to dip into a little bow. “And I’m busting you out. All I ask is that you play nice with Eddie.”

“He hates me,” Oswald says, crossing his arms. 

“There’s a fine line somewhere in there,” Riddler says, cocking a brow. “And I can tell you first-hand he’s still as fixated on you as ever. It’s always Oswald _this_ , Penguin _that_. If you play your cards right, he might be as amendable to a… _partnership_ as I am.”

“Why would I partner with _you_?” Oswald asks, lips drawn back in a sneer. 

“Because I’m the only friend in the world you’ve got,” Riddler says, stepping closer. 

“And—if you’re nice enough to my other half—maybe _more_.” Edward, no, _Riddler_ leans down, brushing his lips ever so slightly against Oswald’s and then pulling away. It’s a tease, a—

“Are you trying to _seduce_ me?” Oswald spits, hackles rising in defense. 

“Is it working?” Riddler purrs, lashes fluttering. Edward would never act so—so _seductive_. He was above such base appeals. Oswald hates him, hates himself even more because it _is_ working.

“Consider it a deal,” Oswald says. “But only if you _cease_ the flirtation.”

“Done,” Riddler says, stepping away.

“I want to talk to Ed now,” Oswald demands, crossing his arms. 

“Fine by me,” Riddler says. “My plan to spring you is already in motion. Enjoy your time with him, and remember: _play nice_.”

With the new knowledge that he still stands a chance in mind, Oswald plans on it. 

**Author's Note:**

> If things go half as well as this, I’ll be happy. What predictions did you have? Do you like my hypothesis? Drop a comment below <3


End file.
